1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diverter (switching valve assembly) which is detachably attached to a water faucet, etc., to selectively produce a "straight water flow (straight unfiltered flow)", a "shower water flow (spray unfiltered water flow)", and a "purified water flow", etc., and a water purifier having such a switching valve incorporated therein. The present invention also relates to a replaceable filter cartridge for a water purifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a known diverter for a water purifier for domestic use, to be attached to a water faucet is shown in FIG. 14. In FIG. 14, a valve body 1 is provided at the center portion thereof with an upright main water passage 2, and a rotatable hollow cylinder 3 which extends into the main water passage 2. The cylinder 3 is supported in the valve body 1 so as to rotate about a horizontal axis through a packing 4 in a water tight fashion. The cylinder 3 defines therein an axial water passage connected to the main water passage 2 through an elongated peripheral opening 3a formed on the cylinder 3 and is provided on the peripheral surface thereof with a plurality of through cross holes 5, 6 which open into the axial water passage. The cross holes 5 and 6 are located in an asymmetrical arrangement (different angular phases) with respect to the horizontal axis thereof. The cylinder 3 has a lever 7 integral therewith, which is manually rotated by an operator to rotate the cylinder 3 about the horizontal axis.
The valve body 1 is detachably attached to the faucet by a rotating ring 8. The valve body 1 is also provided on the lower center portion thereof with a first outlet passage 9 for a "straight unfiltered flow" which is directly below the main water passage 2 and which can be connected to the cross hole 5 in accordance with the rotation of the cylinder 3. In the vicinity of the outlet passage 9 is provided a second outlet passage 10 for a "spray unfiltered water flow", which can be connected to the cross hole 6 in accordance with the rotation of the cylinder 3. An annular shower attachment (not shown) can be attached to a threaded lower end 11 of the valve body 1.
In the known diverter, when the cylinder 3 is rotated in a predetermined direction about the horizontal axis through the lever 7 by an operator or user, the cross hole 5 is registered with the first outlet passage 9, so that the water flowing from the faucet (not shown) into the main water passage 2 of the valve body 1 is introduced into the first outlet passage (straight flow passage) 9 through the axial water passage of the cylinder 3 and the cross hole 5 of the cylinder 3 connected to the straight flow passage 9.
When the cylinder 3 is rotated in the reverse direction by an operator or user to register the cross hole 6 with the second outlet passage (shower flow passage) 10, the water flowing from the faucet into the main water passage 2 of the valve body 1 is introduced into the shower flow passage 10 through the axial water passage of the cylinder 3 and the cross hole 6 of the cylinder 3. Thus, a shower type flow from the shower flow passage 10 is obtained.
As can be seen from the above discussion, in the prior art, the main water passage 2, the cylinder 3, the straight flow passage 9 (and shower flow passage 10) and the shower attachment (not shown), etc., are arranged in the vertical direction, thus resulting in an increase of the total height (vertical length) of the water purifier (or diverter). Consequently, when the diverter is attached to the faucet, there is only a limited working space provided between the lower end of the diverter and a bottom surface of an associated sink. This is inconvenient for a user to cook or wash dishes, etc. Moreover, the cylinder 3 which is provided in the valve body 1 so as to rotate about the horizontal axis complicates the structure and increases the number of components, leading to an increased manufacturing cost.
Moreover, in a conventional water purifier having a diverter to be attached to a faucet of a water supply pipe and a repleaceable filter cartridge detachably attached to the diverter to purify the water supplied from the water supply pipe through the diverter, the connecting mechanism (attachment mechanism) between the diverter and the filter cartridge is usually realized by male and female threads or screws provided on the connecting ends of the diverter and the filter cartridge with the help of a nut. However, connection using the screw engagement is a time consuming and troublesome operation.